List of The Mary Tyler Moore Show writers
This is a list of writers for The Mary Tyler Moore Show sorted by the amount of episodes written. Collaborations are marked with dashes. Contributions and episode numbers are noted in parenthesis. 31 episodes *David Lloyd **"We Want Baxter" (S04E12) **"Happy Birthday, Lou!" (S04E15) **"Two Wrongs Don't Make a Writer" (S04E23) **"You Sometimes Hurt the One You Hate" (S05E03) **"Lou and That Woman" (S05E04) **"The New Sue Ann" (S05E07) **"What Are Friends For?" (S05E10) **"A Boy's Best Friend" (S05E11) **"Mary Richards: Producer" (S05E16) **"You Can't Lose 'em All" (S05E22) **"Mary Moves Out" (S06E02) **"Murray in Love" (S06E04) **"Mary's Aunt" (S06E06) **"Chuckles Bites the Dust" (S06E07) **"Ted's Wedding" (S06E09) **"Lou Douses an Old Flame" (S06E10) **"The Happy Homemaker Takes Lou Home" (S06E13) **"One Boyfriend Too Many" (S06E14) **"Murray Takes a Stand" (S06E20) **"Mary's Aunt Returns" (S06E21) **"Mary Midwife" (S07E01) **"Sue Ann's Sister" (S07E03) **"What's Wrong with Swimming?" (S07E04) **"Lou Proposes" (S07E09) **"Murray Can't Lose" (S07E10) **"Mary's Insomnia" (S07E11) **"The Critic" (S07E14) **"The Ted and Georgette Show" (S07E16) **"Murray Ghosts for Ted" (S07E20) **"Lou Dates Mary" (S07E23) **"The Last Show" (S07E24) - with James L. Brooks, Allan Burns, Ed. Weinberger, Stan Daniels and Bob Ellison 20 episodes *Ed. Weinberger **"But Seriously, Folks" (S03E08) **"It Was Fascination, I Know" (S03E12) **"Lou's Place" (S03E16) **"The Georgette Story" (S03E18) **"The Lars Affair" (S04E01) **"Father's Day" (S04E06) **"Lou's First Date" (S04E08) - with Stan Daniels **"The Dinner Party" (S04E10) **"Almost a Nun's Story" (S04E14) - with Stan Daniels **"Ted Baxter Meets Walter Cronkite" (S04E21) **"Lou's Second Date" (S04E22) **"Will Mary Richards Go to Jail?" (S05E01) - with Stan Daniels **"Not Just Another Pretty Face" (S05E02) - with Stan Daniels **"Not a Christmas Story" (S05E09) - with Stan Daniels **"A Son for Murray" (S05E12) - with Stan Daniels **"An Affair to Forget" (S05E15) - with Stan Daniels **"The System" (S05E17) - with Stan Daniels **"Phyllis Whips Inflation" (S05E18) - with Stan Daniels **"Mary Richards Falls in Love" (S06E11) - with Stan Daniels **"The Last Show" - with James L. Brooks, Allan Burns, Stan Daniels, David Lloyd and Bob Ellison 16 episodes *Treva Silverman **"Today I am a Ma'am" (S01E02) **"Divorce Isn't Everything" (S01E04) **"Assistant Wanted, Female" (S01E10) **"Howard's Girl" (S01E15) **"Hi!" (S01E20) **"The Birds...and...um...Bess" (S02E01) **"Cover Boy" (S02E06) **"The Six-and-a-Half-Year Itch" (S02E11) **"Baby Sit-Com" (S02E18) **"Rhoda the Beautiful" (S03E06) **"Rhoda Morgenstern: Minneapolis to New York" (S03E14) **"The Lou and Edie Story" (S04E04) **"Better Late...That's a Pun...Than Never" (S04E20) **"I Was a Single for WJM" (S04E24) **"I Love a Piano" (S05E06) **"Menage-a-Phyllis" (S05E08) 15 episodes *Bob Ellison **"Edie Gets Married" (S06E01) **"Ted's Tax Refund" (S06E12) **"Not With My Wife, I Don't" (S06E16) **"Menage-a-Lou" (S06E19) **"Sue Ann Falls in Love" (S06E23) **"Ted and the Kid" (S06E24) **"One Producer Too Many" (S07E06) **"My Son, the Genius" (S07E07) **"Ted's Temptation" (S07E12) **"Look at Us, We're Walking" (S07E13) **"Lou's Army Reunion" (S07E15) **"Sue Ann Gets the Ax" (S07E17) **"Mary's Three Husbands" (S07E21) **"Mary's Big Party" (S07E22) **"The Last Show" (S07E24) - with James L. Brooks, Allan Burns, Ed. Weinberger, Stan Daniels and David Lloyd 11 episodes *Stan Daniels **"Lou's First Date" (S04E08) - with Ed. Weinberger **"Almost a Nun's Story" (S04E14) - with Ed. Weinberger **"Will Mary Richards Go to Jail?" (S05E01) - with Ed. Weinberger **"Not Just Another Pretty Face" (S05E02) - with Ed. Weinberger **"Not a Christmas Story" (S05E09) - with Ed. Weinberger **"A Son for Murray" (S05E12) - with Ed. Weinberger **"An Affair to Forget" (S05E15) - with Ed. Weinberger **"The System" (S05E17) - with Ed. Weinberger **"Phyllis Whips Inflation" (S05E18) - with Ed. Weinberger **"Mary Richards Falls in Love" (S06E11) - with Ed. Weinberger **"The Last Show" - with James L. Brooks, Allan Burns, Ed. Weinberger, David Lloyd and Bob Ellison 8 episodes *Allan Burns **"Love Is All Around" (S01E01) - with James L. Brooks **"Support Your Local Mother" (S01E06) - with James L. Brooks **"Christmas and the Hard-Luck Kid II" (S01E14) - with James L. Brooks **"Just a Lunch" (S01E17) - with James L. Brooks **"He's No Heavy...He's My Brother" (S02E03) **"Didn't You Used to Be... Wait... Don't Tell Me" (S02E07) **"The Good Time News" (S03E01) - with James L. Brooks **"The Last Show" (S07E24) - with James L. Brooks, Ed. Weinberger, Stan Daniels, David Lloyd and Bob Ellison *Steve Pritzker **"Keep Your Guard Up" (S01E05) **"Second Story Story" (S01E18) **"Smokey the Bear Wants You" (S01E23) **"And Now, Sitting in for Ted Baxter" (S02E09) **"More Than Neighbors" (S02E19) **"Some of My Best Friends Are Rhoda" (S02E23) **"Just Around the Corner" (S03E07) **"You've Got a Friend" (S03E11) *Lorenzo Music **"The Snow Must Go On" (S01E08) - with David Davis **"1040 or Fight" (S01E11) - with David Davis **"Anchorman Overboard" (S01E12) **"The Boss Isn't Coming to Dinner" (S01E21) - with David Davis **"I Am Curious Cooper" (S02E02) - with David Davis **"A Girl's Best Mother Is Not Her Friend" (S02E05) - with David Davis **"Don't Break the Chain" (S02E10) - with David Davis **"Ted Over Heels" (S02E14) - with David Davis *Martin Cohan **"Party Is Such Sweet Sorrow" (S01E16) **"Thoroughly Unmilitant Mary" (S02E08) **"Where There's Smoke, There's Rhoda" (S02E21) **"You Certainly Are a Big Boy" (S02E22) **"Who's in Charge Here?" (S03E03) **"Enter Rhoda's Parents" (S03E04) **"Murray Faces Life" (S03E21) **"Mary Richards and the Incredible Plant Lady" (S03E24) 7 episodes *David Davis **"The Snow Must Go On" (S01E08) - with Lorenzo Music **"1040 or Fight" (S01E11) - with Lorenzo Music **"The Boss Isn't Coming to Dinner" (S01E21) - with Lorenzo Music **"I Am Curious Cooper" (S02E02) - with Lorenzo Music **"A Girl's Best Mother Is Not Her Friend" (S02E05) - with Lorenzo Music **"Don't Break the Chain" (S02E10) - with Lorenzo Music **"Ted Over Heels" (S02E14) - with Lorenzo Music 6 episodes *James L. Brooks **"Love Is All Around" (S01E01) - with Allan Burns **"Support Your Local Mother" (S01E06) - with Allan Burns **"Christmas and the Hard-Luck Kid II" (S01E14) - with Allan Burns **"Just a Lunch" (S01E17) - with Allan Burns **"The Good Time News" (S03E01) - with Allan Burns **"The Last Show" (S07E24) - with Allan Burns, Ed. Weinberger, Stan Daniels, David Lloyd and Bob Ellison 5 episodes *Susan Silver **"A Friend in Deed" (S01E22) **"Room 223" (S02E04) **"...Is a Friend in Need" (S02E12) **"The Square-Shaped Room" (S02E13) **"What Is Mary Richards Really Like?" (S03E02) 4 episodes *Dick Clair & Jenna McMahon **"Feeb" (S02E16) **"The Care and Feeding of Parents" (S02E19) **"My Brother's Keeper" (S03E17) **"Remembrance of Things Past" (S03E22) *Elias Davis & David Pollock **"Operation: Lou" (S03E13) **"The Courtship of Mary's Father's Daughter" (S03E15) **"What Do You Say When the Boss Says 'I Love You'?" (S03E20) **"The Co-Producers" (S04E18) 3 episodes *Marilyn Suzanne Miller & Monica Johnson **"Put on a Happy Face" (S03E23) **"Angels in the Snow" (S04E02) **"Best of Enemies" (S04E19) *Earl Pomerantz **"Mary's Father" (S06E03) **"Ted's Change of Heart" (S07E05) **"Hail the Conquering Gordy" (S07E18) 2 episodes *Bob Rodgers **"Bob and Rhoda and Teddy and Mary" (S01E09) **"He's All Yours" (S01E13) *Pat Nardo & Gloria Banta **"The Five-Minute Dress" (S02E15) **"Once I Had a Secret Love" (S06E18) *Martin Donovan **"It's Whether You Win or Lose" (S03E05) **"Farmer Ted and the News" (S03E09) *Karyl Geld **"Rhoda's Sister Gets Married" (S04E03) **"WJM Tries Harder" (S04E16) *Jerry Mayer **"Hi There, Sports Fans" (S04E05) **"Anyone Who Hates Kids and Dogs" (S05E24) *Burt Prelutsky **"Mary the Writer" (S07E02) **"Mary Gets a Lawyer" (S07E08) 1 episode *John D.F. Black - "Bess, You Is My Daughter Now" (S01E03) *Lloyd Turner & Gordon Mitchell - "Toulouse-Lautrec Is One of My Favorite Artists" (S01E07) *Kenny Solms & Gail Parent - "We Closed in Minneapolis" (S01E19) *George Kirgo - "The 45-Year-Old Man" (S01E24) *Rick Mittleman - "The Slaughter Affair" (S02E17) *Jim Parker & Arnold Margolin - "His Two Right Arms" (S02E24) *Charlotte Brown - "Have I Found the Guy for You" (S03E10) *Jim Mulholland & Mike Barrie - "Romeo and Mary" (S03E19) *Phil Mishkin - "Son of 'But Seriously, Folks'" (S04E07) *Sybil Adelman & Barbara Gallagher - "Love Blooms at Hemples" (S04E09) *William Wood - "Just Friends" (S04E11) *Don Reo & Allan Katz - "I Gave at the Office" (S04E13) *George Atkins - "Cottage for Sale" (S04E17) *Jack Winter - "The Outsider" (S05E05) *Ziggy Steinberg - "Neighbors" (S05E13) *Ann Gibbs & Joel Kimmel - "A Girl Like Mary" (S05E14) *Michael Elias - "The Shame of the Cities" (S05E19) (Story - with Arnie Kogen) *Arnie Kogen - "The Shame of the Cities" (S05E19) (Story - with Michael Elias) *Pamela Russell - "Marriage Minneapolis Style" (S05E20) *Michael Leeson - "You Try to Be a Nice Guy" (S05E21) *Michael Zinberg - "Ted Baxter's Famous Broadcasters' School" (S05E23) *Charles Lee & Gig Henry - "Ted's Moment of Glory" (S06E05) *Mary Kay Place & Valerie Curtin - "Mary's Delinquent" (S06E08) *Shelly Nelbert & Craig Alan Hafner - "What Do You Want to Do When You Produce?" (S06E15) *James McDonald & Robert Gerlach - "The Seminar" (S07E17) *Richard M. Powell - "A Reliable Source" (S06E22) *Les Charles & Glen Charles - "Mary and the Sexagenarian" (S07E19) Mary Tyler Moore Show Mary Tyler Moore Show